The novel coating technique described in this disclosure reduces photo desorption from the inner surfaces of synchrotrons and related devices. Synchrotron radiation (photons) hitting the inner surfaces of synchrotron beam tubes and RF cavities embedded in synchrotons releases gases by desorption. This increases the pressure and reduces the beam lifetime due to scattering. Also, ions produced by the interaction of beam electrons with released gas get trapped in the potential well and perform stable/unstable oscillations under the action of coulomb forces of the bunches--causing beam neutralization. Another deleterious effect of desorption is the reduction in the breakdown strength of the RF electrical field--sustaining gaps of RF cavities used in the synchrotron and leading to diminished performance. This problem may be quite serious in compact, high energy, superconducting synchrotrons where space limitations in regions of high photon flux impose severe restrictions on pumping.